chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Suit
Suits are costumes worn by Chibi-Robo throughout the first Chibi-Robo! game. They can be found in the bottom row of the Equipment Menu, which can be reached by pressing the X button on the controller. Wearing suits will not restrict Chibi-Robo's movement or interaction capabilities during the game. All suits come equipped with a Pose, which can be accessed by pressing Z. However, Posing can be very draining to Chibi-Robo's power supply. Different Suits There are seven different suits (not including the default suit) available throughout gameplay. The default suit is a metal exterior. Trauma Suit The easiest suit to receive is the Trauma Suit. This suit is unlocked by either letting your battery run out of power, or being purchased in the online store at the end of the game for 911 Moolah. If choosing to let Chibi-Robo run out of power, you will be brought back to the Chibi-House by Telly and will wake up wearing the suit. If Z is pressed, Chibi-Robo will pose by dropping dead and will then be taken to the Chibi-House with no time passed. Drake Redcrest Suit Gain this suit after getting the toothbrush and cleaning a few stains. Talk to Drake Redcrest to get the suit after the TV mysteriously turns on. You will need this suit to get into the kitchen. In order to Pose, you must talk to Drake Redcrest again after receiving the suit. As soon as he poses, press Z to copy his pose. The pose is a nice, heroic stance with fireworks behind you (that resemble flatulence). The pose is mainly effective on Drake Redcrest and Sophie, but will work on other characters as well, including Mr. Sanderson, who especially enjoys it. Ghost Suit Pose with the Trauma suit and wait until you wake up in the Chibi-House wearing the suit. Oddly enough, the costume does not contain any arms. The pose is simply tiny ghosts encircling Chibi-Robo's feet and an extended tongue. It tends to scare other characters, especially female characters. If used around normal Spydorz, they will blow up. Frog Suit This suit can be gained by squirting the frog in the backyard three times with the Water Squirter, found beneath Jenny's TV Cabinet. The pose consists of a "Ribbit." With the suit, you are also able to converse with Jenny, any frogs you come across, and the Bluebird. Tao Suit In order to gain this suit you must complete the training missions in the Free Rangers side quest and show Sarge Memphis' the dog tags, which can be found in Tao's dog house. By pressing Z you are able to Crouch and Bark like Tao, which scares many characters. The suit works well on Tao and the Free Rangers. With the suit you are able to talk with Tao. Pajama Suit Talk to Mrs. Sanderson during the day after she has locked herself in her room and she’ll ask you to find some old clothes to make into a suit for you. There are three pieces of clothing: *Old Boxers, found under the bed, she’ll make blue polka-dot pajamas with these. *Small Handkerchief, found on the window ledge by the bed, she’ll make pink polda-dot pajamas with these. *Outdated Scarf, found on a high shelf in the north, use the bridge to reach it. Give these three to her after collecting them all and she’ll make pink crown pajamas out of them. Posing in this suit will end the half day by making Chibi-Robo lie on the ground and fall asleep. Super Chibi-Robo Suit To gain this suit, all you need to do is revive Giga-Robo, and you’ll automatically be given rank number 1 in the Chibi-Ranks. (You can’t become number 1 in the rankings without reviving Giga-Robo.) By pressing Z you'll stand with your hand in the air and you rotate. This doesn’t really do anything special on anybody. In fact, talk to somebody once with it on and they won’t even notice you wearing it a second time, you also wake up every day with this suit on. Category:Suits